Sam vs Lubdan the leprechaun
Sam vs Lubdan the leprechaun is a what if battle between Sam from Trick 'r treat and Lubdan from the Leprechaun film series. Description: Boomstick: Usually on our show, we feature big brawny men fighting. Wiz: But this time, we're doing something a little different. Boomstick: Sam, Halloween's demonic trick or treating guardian. Wiz: and Lubdan, the killer gold guarding leprechaun. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and skills to find out who will win a death battle. Sam Wiz: in ancient Celtic times, tradition began to take hold and soon the holiday Samhain was created. Boomstick: In order to make sure that everyone follows tradition something was born in a pumpkin patch near a local village. Wiz: Enter Samhain, the guardian of Halloween traditions Boomstick: Please Wiz, he prefers Sam. He may look like a three foot tall ninety pound child, but under his burlap sack of a mask, he is not what he appears to be. Mr. Kreeg rips off Sam's mask, revealing a head that looks like a cross between a skull and a pumpkin. Boomstick: Holy hell! Wiz: Let's focus on the information! Sam has a wide variety of powers on his side, including necromancy, teleportation and even the ability to cause someone's greatest fear to appear. Boomstick: Yeah, he knows how dick with his victims with that. He also has a regenerative ability that allows him to reattach his arms and legs should they be blown off. Wiz, how is he able to do that? Wiz: He probably relies on magic that was given to him when he was created. Outside of his powers, he has his signature pumpkin lollipop which he can wield as a knife if he needs to. Boomstick: Sure. Sam can survive a gunshot to the head, strong enough to break someone's arm and helped a girl get revenge on her tormentors after they set up a cruel prank. Wiz: I guess we can add vigilante to his title. Sam does have a major weakness however. He only kills people who break Halloween tradition and ignores anyone who follow tradition. Boomstick: That's why I always surround myself with jack-o'-lanterns every October for the entire month. Wiz: Well... Good for you. Steven Wilkins: Didn't you get one? Sam reaches into the jack-o'-lantern like bowl, grabs a candy bar and walks away. Lubdan Wiz: The year was 994 AD, a king had his soldiers capture multiple creatures from a forest and gave them one single solitary job; guard his gold. Boomstick: But then the king became deathly ill and promised the creatures they can return home when he did die. When the king did bite the dust, all of the creatures returned to the forest. All except for one, a leprechaun named Lubdan. Lubdan: Try as they will and try as they might, who steals me gold won't live through the night! Wiz: Lubdan was arguably the most loyal to the king and stayed behind so that he could continue to guard his master's treasure. Boomstick: And if anyone tries to take his gold, he'll relentlessly hunt you down and kill you to get his gold back, all while making up some sadistic rhyme. Lubdan: This old lep, he played one! He played pogo on his lung! Boomstick: In fact, he can make a weapon out of anything. Wiz: This also compliments his magical powers, including teleportation, pyrokinesis and the ability to warp reality itself. Boomstick: Sorry, some guy was showing an upgrade for my shotgun. Now you were saying something about reality warping powers. Wiz: (Sigh) Lubdan's essokinesis is his strongest ability. Its powers are random, but efficient, ranging from making someone appear right in front of him to making a heavily armored car in seconds. Boomstick: Should we be surprised that with all these powers, he accomplished some feats along the way? Like how he survived a well explosion, survived getting trapped in a crate for ten years and even became the first leprechaun to go into space! Wiz: But as magical as he is, Lubdan isn't invincible. Lubdan is ironically weak against lucky charms like horseshoes and four leafed clovers. His weakness also lies in his gold. Turns out, if his gold is destroyed, he will be destroyed along with it. Boomstick: So let's make this perfectly clear, this is one leprechaun you do not want to meet at the end of the rainbow. Lubdan: For playing this trick, I'll chop off your dick! Battle Sam is shown walking in an Irish field when he turns around and sees something sparkling in the distance. He stops in front of a large pot of gold and reaches into the pot and takes a few gold coins, mistaking them for chocolate coins. Suddenly, Sam is slashed at by an unknown attacker who reveals himself to be Lubdan. Lubdan: You try to steal me gold from the pot. So come on now, let's see what you got! Sam, thinking that Lubdan is breaking Halloween tradition, takes out his lollipop and bites on it, turning it into a blade-like weapon. Lubdan: I'm afraid that you are out of luck. This is where you die you little fuck! Fight! Lubdan performs several kicks and slashes, all of which are parried by Sam's lollipop. Sam briefly teleports away and appears behind Lubdan and stabs him in the back. Lubdan teleports as well and delivers a kick to Sam's head. Lubdan: You are not as strong as you seem. Maybe I'll tear your mask apart by its seam! Sam then teleports again, but Lubdan uses his essokinesis to make Sam appear in front of him. Lubdan then uses a shovel to hack off Sam's left leg. Lubdan then sees what Sam is made of. Lubdan: Pumpkin guts and pumpkin seeds? Maybe slow and painful is what this kid needs. Lubdan then gets kicked by Sam's severed leg which immediately rejoins the rest of him. Sam then reattaches his leg and kicks the dirt two times. Lubdan, unfazed by Sam's regenerative powers, delivers a massive punch to Sam's head, removing his mask and revealing his pumpkin/skull head in the process. Lubdan: I was right, you are a little fuck! Let's see if I can't make you cluck! Lubdan then lunges forward to kill Sam, but stops almost immediately when he sees that the field is surrounded by four leafed clovers. While Lubdan stands in place in horror, Sam picks up a true clover and places it on his lollipop. As Sam's fear manipulation stops working on Lubdan, he turns around only to have Sam stab him in the forehead and, thanks to the clover, begins to melt into green slime. Sam then grabs a gold coin, takes a bite out of it and, not liking the taste, throws it on what's left of Lubdan. KO! Boomstick: Oh, come on! You can use that to get more candy! Wiz: While Lubdan's essokinesis allowed him to get an edge in the beginning of the fight, Sam is a whole different story. Boomstick: Sam is capable of fighting someone twice as big as Lubdan and can survive three shotgun blasts to his head, chest and arm. Wiz: All of which can kill a person in only a few seconds. Also nothing has been shown to counter Sam's fear manipulation powers. It was only a matter of time before Sam had Lubdan in his sights. Boomstick: The key to Lubdan's defeat was his unlucky charms. Wiz: The winner is Sam. Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Zillatamer1995 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017